


66 Ficlets

by immortalbibitch



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Just some lesbian chaos with my favourite wlws, One Shot Collection, Romance, They're All Gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbibitch/pseuds/immortalbibitch
Summary: 66 short one-shots about some of my favourite ladies, with one ficlet for each pairing I can create with the twelve sorceresses I have chosen.Let the madness commence.
Relationships: Assire var Anahid/Enid an Gleanna | Francesca Findabair, Assire var Anahid/Fringilla Vigo, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 7





	1. Assire var Anahid/Enid an Gleanna | Francesca Findabair

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who requested this from my Pick a Fic on Tumblr! I hope you guys like this and I will try to add the next chapter as soon as possible!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assire's first meeting with the sorceresses from The Northern Realms doesn't go quite as expected

Assire frowned self-consciously at the sorceresses seated around the table. She knew that the sorceresses from The Northern Realms dressed differently, but she had never expected that it would be like this.

While Fringilla had always been under the impression that these sorceresses would be some sort of partying, lust-filled creatures, Assire had just thought that they might have more colourful clothes and the like. 

How wrong they had both been. These women were gorgeous, but not in the overly sexualised way that Fringilla had imagined them. On the other hand, their beauty was so much more than colourful dresses, that was for sure.

Still, in comparison to the elven woman who arrived last, The Daisy of The Valley, they all appeared to be just as underdressed as Assire herself was. She seemed to glow with an ethereal light as she eyed the other sorceresses with sceptical eyes the colour of pure ice. 

She was torn out of her awed musings by Merlin’s annoyed meowing as he begged to be let out. That was what she got for thinking that it would be a good idea to close the door and all the windows while he was still inside, she supposed.

As she went to admonish him, she overheard one of the other sorceresses giggle as she made a joke about black cats called Merlin, and she forced herself to keep her head up even as she felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. So what if it was a cliché? Merlin was a good name, no matter what they thought. 

At least Francesca Findabair wasn’t laughing, but rather eyeing Assire with something that resembled intrigue, or consideration perhaps. 

Trying not to feel too awkward with the attention aimed at her, she did her best to listen to Philippa Eilhart’s speech about magic and how it should come before anything else. 

After what Assire had heard about Thanned, she had expected her to be more prejudiced against Assire than she seemed. After all, the only thing the others had remarked on so far was her sense of fashion, which wasn’t very enjoyable to hear either, but at least none of them had commented on her being Nilfgaardian. It was really rather surprising after all of Fringilla’s horror stories about the battle at Sodden.

The meeting finished quickly, and just as Assire was about to leave she caught Francesca Findabair’s gaze once more. A beat of silence passed before the elf’s lips tugged into a faint smile. “Until next time, Assire var Anahid.”

As the others faded before Assire’s eyes, she saw the look Philippa Eilhart was giving her, and the idea that the other sorceress knew something about her that not even Assire knew made a certain sense of foreboding settle in her stomach. Well, at least the next meeting would be interesting.


	2. Assire var Anahid/Fringilla Vigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Modern AU)  
> Fringilla and Assire make plans for the evening together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one is shorter than the last one, but with more plot since it's actually something I ship. On the other hand they might all be ooc and I wouldn't know but like... who cares?  
> (It's me, I care)

Fringilla checked her phone, noting with a sigh of annoyance that Yennefer Vengerberg had gotten back together with her mopey boyfriend again. He wasn’t even that great and while he was objectively handsome, Fringilla had always thought that Yennefer would look better with someone slightly more female.

Or maybe she had just spent too much time listening to Assire rant about how every lesbian had to be attracted to at least one of Tissaia de Vries’s adopted daughters because of Science™ to be able to see any of them as straight anymore. Apparently, there were a lot of people who agreed with her, and those who didn’t were probably lying.

“Fringilla?”

She looked up from her phone to meet Assire’s gaze with a smile, “Yes?”

“I know I promised that I’d be free for date-night tomorrow but I’ve also promised Mawr that I’d babysit Cahir and, well...”

Frowning, Fringilla put her phone on the table. “But we always do date-night on Fridays.”

“Well yes, but Ceallach and her have been planning this for weeks and now their usual sitter has cancelled so I’m the only other option.”

A sigh escaped Fringilla and she shook her head in disappointment, “I guess we’re babysitting then.”

“We?”

“Yes,” Fringilla confirmed, ”if I say date-night, then we will have our date-night. Even if that includes your nephew.”

Assire’s entire face lit up with a brilliant smile, “Really? You’d do that for me?”

Fringilla’s own expression softened into a gentle smile, “I’m doing it for us, Assire.”

“I love you.”

They hadn’t said it before, but with how long they had been together they probably should have and so Fringilla wasn’t surprised when Assire finally spoke those three small words. She took Assire’s hand in her own, “I love you too.”

Maybe they were moving slowly, but they were confident in what they felt and they were happy together, so maybe their way of doing things was better. 


End file.
